Business information, such as forecasting information, is often stored in complex formats such as a rolling horizon time series. The complex nature of these formats can make the information difficult for a user to analyze and understand. Further, the volume of information stored may be too large for a user to consider in any given time frame. Techniques that provide insights into complex and voluminous information may be valuable for a user.